


Far

by echoist



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/pseuds/echoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little almost!drabble from episode 38 of the Tsubasa anime - the interminably boring one about the Road Trains.  I had to make it better somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far

        Kurogane grumbled, shifting his position in the small, worn seat. The bus was dark, lights dimmed automatically at dusk in accordance with this world's incomprehensible laws. He had been in favor of striking out after the feather when the vehicles came to a halt, but the others had sided with Mokona and so here they sat. _Too far to walk, my ass_, the ninja thought to himself, stretching his arms above his head. _No such thing. _

        The wizard muttered in his sleep beside him, something about running or maybe just catching up. Fay's head nodded forward, tugging his body along behind as if pulled by an invisible string. Before Kurogane could think to push him away, the wizard fell gently against his shoulder and settled in, slender fingers pawing at his arm in blind recognition. 

        Kurogane listened in the stillness. Satisfied that he was the only passenger still awake, he lowered one arm until it rested on the wizard's shoulders, drawing him closer, safer, in the unfamiliar darkness. Fay sighed in his sleep, restless words falling away into a single sound: a name.

        “Kuro-sama.” 

  
9/13/2008


End file.
